Captain's Magic Buttons (song)
Captain's Magic Buttons '''is a song from "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party", about Captain Feathersword's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons, which debuted in The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland 1998 television special. It was later adapted to Captain's Playing Cricket from a unreleased video called Seals, Cows, Boats and Butter. Song Credits 2001 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2001 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Additional Vocals - Paul Paddick * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Percussion - Anthony Brane * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - Danny Shao * Backing Vocals - Carlos Chang, James Arthur Chen, Anni Hsu * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Vocals - Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Clarinets - David Thomas and Craig Hill * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Timpani - Christine Turpin * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid Lyrics '''Wiggles: Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Here we go! Wiggles: Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Captain Feathersword: (singing opera) Quack-a-doodle doo! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Captain Feathersword: (sings like a robot) Oh oh oh oh oh ah ah ah ah ah oh. Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Captain Feathersword: (sings like a rock star) Quaaaaack-a-doodle doo doo doo! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Let's hopscotch! Wiggles: Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho, me hearties! Wiggles: Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! This is fun! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Captain Feathersword: (singing opera) Quack-a-doodle doo! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Captain Feathersword: (singing like a robot) Ah ah ah ah oh ah ah ah ah. Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Captain Feathersword: (singing like a rock star) Quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! I love hopscotch! Whoo hoo hoo! Wiggles: Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Oh, these buttons are great fun, me hearties! Wiggles: Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Captain Feathersword: (singing opera, ends off-key) Quack-a-doodle doo... Oh, it didn't work. Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Captain Feathersword: (singing like a robot) Ohhhhhhh quaaaaaack! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Captain Feathersword: (singing like a rock star) Quack-a-doodle-doodle dooooo! Yeah! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Hopscotching! Whoo hoo! Oh ho. These are the best magic buttons I've ever had. Arr! Gallery Captain'sMagicButtons-SongTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Song's Intro TheWigglesSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Wiggles Signing The Song CaptainFeatherswordasanOperaSinger.jpg|Opera Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordasaRobot.jpg|Robot Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordasaRockStar.jpg|Rockstar Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordHopscotching.jpg|Hopscotch Captain Feathersword TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew Singing Captain's Magic Buttons Captain'sMagicButtons-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version Captain'sMagicButtons-2013Live.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons-2013 Live Captain'sMagicButtons-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons-Concert Song Title dsc_8305.jpg|2010 live Appearances Video Performances * Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Wiggly Party! (Taiwanese Video) Episode Appearances * LCAW 41 * RSW 42 Album Appearances * Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Medley Performances * The Wiggly Owl Medley-eigth song * Wiggly Mashup-seventh song Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Repeat Songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 5 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Adapted Songs